


Waiting For Superman

by inweesible



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character, but i like this one, implications of abuse and non-consensual sex, not fancy writing, song script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inweesible/pseuds/inweesible
Summary: song script for the daughtry song “waiting for superman” , pairing is mccoy and chekov
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Waiting For Superman

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey , hope this one is a good read , i’ll post more if you like it :)

_ Song: Waiting For Superman by Daughtry  _

_ Pairing: Leonard McCoy/Pavel Chekov _

_ Fandom: Star Trek (AOS) _

**_She’s watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_ **

_ Scene opens to Chekov looking up at the gleaming finished structure of the Enterprise, the sun bearing down on fields of dead grass. Below the ship are walkways bustling with workers carrying PADDs and uniforms for new recruits. He smiles, a sparkling wonder in his eyes. _

**_She’s been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_ **

_ He pulls his sleeves down a little more, a hushed worry that his skin is too revealed. Behind him is a man with stoney eyes and a crude gaze. He barks something into Chekov’s ear and shoves him towards the transport. Flashes of memories best forgotten pass through Chekov’s head, his eyes never losing their shine. _

**_She says, “yeah he’s still coming, just a little bit late”_ **

_ Scene changes to Chekov sitting on a bed in the Sickbay of the Enterprise, McCoy moving a tricorder over his body with an unpleasant face. The question not asked hangs between them, Chekov speaking the words to a silent McCoy.  _

**_“He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape”_ **

_ Chekov’s eyes brim with tears, but the twinkle of the North Star sits deep within his irises. McCoy stops his work and stares at Chekov with an expression of shock and a sadness too strong to word. The kid still sees love inside the world.  _

**_She’s just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name, like Lois Lane_ **

_ McCoy observes the boy quietly after his words, Chekov resigning to staring out the window at the passing stars. The colors swirl together as their ship moves at Warp 4, perlicious blues reflecting in the oceans of Chekov’s eyes.  _

**_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_ **

_ McCoy allows a dumbfounded face to take over his usually furrowed one, the curly haired navigator smiling in thanks as he ducks his head and leaves the Sickbay. Back to his quarters- while McCoy suspects he’ll be seeing him again soon. _

**_She’s talking to angels, she’s counting the stars_ **

_ Scene changes to Chekov looking up at a star chart taped to his ceiling, the snores of his partner filling the room as he concentrates on repeating the names of the constellations above him. In his hand sits a cross, useless in its shape, but heavy in its meaning. His torso is expertly covered, as to avoid his own gaze.  _

**_She’s making her wish on a passing car_ **

_ Chekov turns his eyes to look out the window at the stars outside, blue and swift. For a moment, he pictures McCoy’s warm eyes and kind smile, his gentle hands and softly spoken words. He returns to his star chart.  _

**_She’s dancing with strangers, she’s falling apart_ **

_ Scene changes to the next day, Chekov’s eyes dark and sleepless as he works effortlessly at his station on the Bridge. He keeps a coffee near him, like a lifeline to grip onto when his head begins to spin. McCoy sends Kirk a look of “I’m worried but you can’t make a joke this time, it's serious damnit”. The Captain nods and allows his gaze to remain on the stiff navigator.  _

**_Waiting for Superman to pick her up, in his arms yeah, in his arms_ **

_ Scene changes to the Sickbay once more, McCoy fretting over Chekov’s injuries and snapping at him to be more careful, though they both know it is never his fault. The boy with stars in his eyes smiles again, causing the grumpy doctor to pause. _

**_Waiting for Superman_ **

_ McCoy reaches out to place his hand on top of Chekov’s, the blond’s face switching to one of panic and fear. He gives McCoy a quick “goodbye, Len”, then hurries away from the sanction of his presence. McCoy turns to watch him leave, catching the wistful glance back.  _

**_She’s out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse, nothings making sense_ **

_ Scene changes to shore leave, when groups of crewmembers are smiling and preparing to leave for Yorktown. Chekov stands outside the transport room, listening to the laughter and happiness with a confusion that claws at his chest. His partner finally finds him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the transport room with no love on his fingertips.  _

**_She’s been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis_ **

_ Chekov tries to catch McCoy’s eyes in the sea of lighthearted lovers, but he comes up empty as his view is suddenly changed to that of a city full of unknown species. A week rolls by, a week until Chekov lands himself back on the Enterprise to continue their five year mission.  _

**_She said, “yeah he’s still coming, just a little bit late”_ **

_ Scene morphs to McCoy holding his golden haired boy as bone breaking sobs leave his caged up body, the younger clutching McCoy’s shirt and burying himself in the embrace as if it will be his last. He still utters the words on repeat, a mantra to remind himself to keep hoping.  _

**_“He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day”_ **

_ McCoy cringes at the unyielding belief, his heart twisting in uncomfortable ways that he wishes to never feel again. Chekov’s sobs quiet to tiny breaths and scattered cries, his head tilting up to lock eyes with McCoy. _

**_She says, “if life was a movie, then it wouldn’t end like this”_ **

_ McCoy thinks this is what “feeling like your Earth shattered” must be, Chekov’s starry eyes glossy but bright. The insistent desire for a world so close to his reach seeps through his words as McCoy presses their foreheads together. _

**_Left without a kiss_ **

_ Chekov gives one last weary smile before detaching himself from McCoy, dipping his head and exiting his office.  _

**_Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles_ **

_ McCoy watches him leave with an ache in his muscles. A sense of helplessness overtakes him and he falls back against his desk. He could feel the indents of Chekov’s cuts this time. _

**_She’s talking to angles, she’s counting the stars_ **

_ Scene changes to another day further into the future, Chekov remaining fully attentive at his post as he gazes at the passing stars, mumbling their names to himself. Sulu casts a worried glance his way, and Kirk gives McCoy a woeful, understanding smile.  _

**_Making her wish on a passing car, she’s dancing with strangers_ **

_ Chekov grips the cross hidden away in his pocket, eyes squeezing shut for a moment, only to reopen with a renewed hope. McCoy barely suppresses a choked sob. There was no doubt that he loved him, and no reason not to. _

**_She’s falling apart, waiting for Superman to pick her up_ **

_ Scene switches to Chekov in his quarters, his partner using whatever he can to tear down the walls built around Chekov’s lasting brightness. His face is badly bruised, stomach worse off than before, but his eyes carry the light of the universe. His partner is careful not to chuck him into the walls too loudly, his body ending on the bed as he takes what is given.  _

**_In his arms yeah, in his arms, she’s waiting for Superman_ **

_ Chekov stares up at his star charts and envisions McCoy, his strong arms holding him steady, his smooth skin against his own, the emotions waging war inside his one-of-a-kind eyes. Chekov can wait, wait for McCoy to somehow save him. There’s an unwavering dedication to his fever dream, as if he knows the doctor will find a way. _

**_To lift her up, and take her anywhere_ **

_ Scene changes to a white hallway, McCoy pinning the man to the wall with a primal look of rage. Kirk tries to pull him off, but the good doctor seems set on harming the worthless being staring smugly at him. His fist looms before his face when Chekov touches his shoulder and shakes his head, McCoy deflating and immediately taking Chekov into his arms.  _

**_Show her love, and climbing through the air_ **

_ Chekov doesn’t tear his eyes away from the overwhelming love in McCoy’s dark oak irises, simply taking his face calmly in his hands and closing the gap between them. It feels right, like coming home.  _

**_Save her now, before it's too late tonight_ **

_ Scene changes to Chekov waking up, the hazy dream fading to the back of his mind. McCoy’s arms aren’t wrapped around him, his cherry sweet lips are nowhere near his own. Chekov is once again lost in the darkness of his own living space.  _

**_Oh like the speed of light, and she smiles_ **

_ Chekov finds himself making a break to the Sickbay, where he knows McCoy is asleep on his desk - the man never stops his work or worrying of his patients. He shakes him awake, unaware of the rivers free falling on his cheeks. McCoy shoots awake, studying the situation before taking Chekov into his arms. _

**_She’s talking to angles, she’s counting the stars_ **

_ Scene changes to a few days after, with McCoy against the wall and Chekov wrapped in his arms in a lazy hug. A smile full of joy and unhindered hope stretches both of their lips. Behind Chekov, the window of the Outlook displays the millions of flying-by stars.  _

**_Making her wish on a passing car, she’s dancing with strangers, she’s falling apart_ **

_ McCoy gently runs his hand over the newly changed bandages of Chekov’s wounds. “I’ll heal them” “I know” “You didn’t deserve it” “Please, just hold me”. _

**_Waiting for Superman to pick her up, in his arms yeah, in his arms, she’s waiting for Superman_ **

_ Scene changes to McCoy twirling Chekov around their room, background music of old Southerners songs filling out the spacious silence. Chekov traces the cross hanging on McCoy’s neck with gratitude and love.  _

**_To lift her up, and take her anywhere_ **

_ Scene flashes to a ground mission, Chekov firing his phaser beside McCoy and Kirk. The meeting had turned sideways, the natives had become enraged. Now there are increasing numbers of them, and decreasing numbers of Kirk’s group. “Scotty! Where are you!” Panic. Fear. McCoy keeps close to Chekov’s side. _

**_Show her love, and climbing through the air_ **

_ Flashes of his past ring in Chekov’s head, the sounds of screaming drowning out the buzzing noise the memories created. A sharp and unforgiving pain latches onto his chest and Chekov falls backwards, winded and confused. _

**_Save her now, before it’s too late tonight_ **

_ McCoy shrieks and tries to tear himself away from Kirk, his friend pulling him away from the fire. Away from Chekov. He screams that he can save him, heal him, fix him, help him. The obnoxious swirl of orange and yellow blurs his vision as Chekov offers a weak smile his way, the stars in his eyes slowly fading. McCoy’s chest heaves as heartbreaking sobs fill the transport room, the surviving crew silent.  _

**_She’s waiting for Superman_ **


End file.
